


Swirls and twirls

by Julibellule



Series: Just a date [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foot Jobs, London, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, drinking alcohol, food teasing, mild dubcon, sex under a table, tyler mansion, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The Doctor wishes to have a 'normal' date with Rose
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Just a date [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Just a date

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [A new Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353048?view_full_work=true) or [I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342581?view_full_work=true) or [Saved by Judoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630107?view_full_work=true) or [Send in your men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349589?view_full_work=true) or [You're ready for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351554?view_full_work=true) or [Wake up call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406270?view_full_work=true) could be considered as prequels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose gets ready for her first date with Tentoo**

That same evening, Rose couldn’t get the grin off her face. It hadn’t been that long since they arrived in Pete’s World and Rose was already head over heals for this new new new Doctor. She was getting ready to go out with him. A proper date. She smiled, watching herself in the mirror and smoothing down her black dress, sexy but sophisticated. He was so flustered when he asked her out for this date.

As if it were their first. Maybe it was. She remembered the first time he asked her to follow him. All big ears and blue eyes. She could recall a certain shyness behind the boldness he tried to exude. _Do you wanna come with me?_ Well, if he was flustered asking her out a few hours ago, wait until he saw this dress. She smiled some more, feeling the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

It made her giddy. This would be a whole new chapter to their lives. Not sure how it would turn out to be, though. How will they react to a day by day life with no running, with whole new set of rules and a kind of adventure they are not use too? Will they even be able to find the thrill they need in a monotone beans on toast routine? Rose noticed the butterflies had turned to led and she breathed her rising anxieties out.

Now was not the time to start to worry about those things. They will find ways to keep life interesting. They were the Doctor and Rose for God’s sake, they didn’t have to face death every day to feel alive.. did they? And after the day they just had, Rose didn’t want to risk her life, or his, ever again. She was getting ready to leave their room when her mom came in knocking.

“Hey, love.” Jackie smiled when she saw her daughter. “You look beautiful. And I am so glad you two are back here, safe and sound.” Jackie hugged her and Rose hugged her back.

“I am glad to be back too, mum. I love you.”

Her mom held her by the shoulders and smiled at her. “He is downstairs waiting for you. Pete got him a nice tux. He looks very handsome.” Jackie let go of her daughter to wipe a tear in the corner of her right eye.

Rose laughed. “Mom, it’s just a date.”

“I know, I know.” Jackie waved her off, turning toward the door but then turning back to Rose. “I have the perfect necklace for this dress, let me get it.”

“Mom!” Rose tried to object but her mom was already out the door. She came back a minute later, holding the magnificent piece of jewellery up between her fingers. “Mom, it’s beautiful. I never saw you wear this.”

“I never had the occasion to, nor the right dress for it.” Rose could clearly see the fondness in her eyes. Jackie didn’t wait for Rose’s approval and put it around her neck. “Wow. It suits you.”

Rose watched herself in the mirror and smiled again. “Yeah.” She couldn’t wait to go and see her Doctor now. She wanted to be by his side. Forever. Her mom seemed to be wanting the same thing since she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and stopped right at the top of the stairs.

She took a few step back to look at her and then tucked a stray hair back behind Rose’s ear. “You look perfect. Have fun tonight.” Rose smiled at her and took a few steps down. “Rose.”

Rose laughed again. “What, mom?”

“I am _really_ happy for the both of you.”

Rose laughed even louder. “I know, mom. I love you.” She was still laughing as she got down the last steps as fast as she could. Her mom would never let her go. It was with tears of mirth filling her eyes that her gaze met the Doctor’s.

“Rose!” He let out a breath, than laughed with her. She grabbed his elbow than they walked to the limo waiting for them outside the mansion's doors.


	2. As normal couples do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (E)  
>  **The Doctor wish to have a 'normal' date with Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Under the Influence (Rose- >Tentoo), Mild Dubcon (Rose->Tentoo), Arousal (Tentoo), Drinking Alcohol (Rose&Tentoo), Sex in a Public Area (Rose->Tentoo), Under the Table Sex (Rose->Tentoo), Foot Job (Rose->Tentoo)_

The Doctor wanted this evening -his first real date with Rose Tyler- to be perfect, just like in the movies. But movies were not the kind of perfection he was used to -not the fun romantic movies anyways. Oh, he could give you the adventure sci-fi -smart and dashing alien saving you from evil monsters then whisking you away before kissing you passionately over a cliff, facing a purple ocean and two setting suns- kind of romance but this -limousines, tuxedos, five services restaurants, door opening and chair pulling, wine tasting and the fork on the far end first- type of romance was way out of his league.

And for a stupid reason -he couldn't clearly recall at the moment- that was his plan for the evening, that's what he chose to do to woo Rose. It must've shown that he was a complete dud at this when he fell face first while running around the limousine to open Rose's door -which, she had already started to open by herself hence, him falling over the door and closing it back over her foot.

It must've shown that he wasn't so good in proper dates when they bumped their forehead -hard- together as he went to pull on her chair at the same time she did. But Rose had a knack to suck out all the awkwardness and turn all his cock-ups into the perfect moment to be in. She really was the perfect woman for him and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

They were both merrily sipping their third -or was it their fourth- glass of wine when Rose delicately put down her fork and stretched back on her chair, pushing her breasts up in the most alluring kind of way which made the Doctor sit straighter. "Ah! I think I ate too much." Rose said letting a breath out to emphasize how full she was. "It was so good, Doctor, thanks for inviting me."

Her voice was lower than usual. Was she doing this on purpose? The warmth of the alcohol was making the Doctor a bit dizzy -seemed like this body didn't have the same tolerance toward alcoholic beverages. At least it was a happy kind of dizzy and the vision of beauty smiling back at him gave him lust-filled feelings he wasn't ready to act upon. Especially here, in the middle of a five star restaurant with napkins made of fabric that matched the tablecloths.

He swallowed thickly. His mouth was suddenly so dry, his trousers so tight, his cheeks so warm. Rose made him realize he was staring at said breasts when a finger of hers sinfully grazed the mounds and valley of her cleavage, following the tempting dark and soft fabric of her dress on her decolletage. "Do you like the view, Doctor?" The Doctor swallowed again.

Damn alcohol, where was that glass of water when you needed one. He was in quite a bad predicament at the moment. His heart -who was beating a strong rhythm- was turning the rushing of his blood into very lustful thoughts. This was not the right place, nor the right moment. He really wanted this evening to go perfectly and according to plan -this was not the plan.

He watched as Rose dipped a finger in the apricot sauce -probably cold by now- then brought it to her lips. Plump and glossy, tongue coming out to great the treat. The Doctor grunted with an involuntary but subtle thrust of his hips, wishing he was the one she was savoring right now. No, right now was not the time for lust. He breathed deep to try and calm down, but was cut short when Rose's foot pressed against him, bringing pressure on a part of him that already had enough pressure as it was, thank you very much.

"Rose…" he moaned with a small hint of disapproval. His whole body tensed even more when she deftly moved her toes, massaging the head of his throbbing member. Fingers closed into fists over the edge of the table as he moaned louder, his eyes closing by themselves.

"I don't think you are suppose to be this obvious, Doctor." She growled with a sinful voice. "There are people around."

"Rose… hmm!" He couldn't believe how good she was at this, her whole foot moving and melding over his shaft, warm and unrelenting. He'd seen scenes like this in movies… but this wasn't the kind of movie he planned on reenacting this evening. "Rose… please." He moaned again and she must've mistaken the very reason for his plea since she added pressure and speed and fuck he was so close. He couldn't believe he could actually come like this. "Fuck, Rose… stop."

He moved back on his chair and Rose's foot stopped moving, then settled on the chair between his legs. She was looking at him expectantly when he lifted his gaze back to her face, breathing deep to pull himself down from the high he was into. The surroundings started to filter back, the smells, the band playing their soft music, the other patrons who didn't seem to have notice anything, the couples dancing to the soft music.

He wish he could bring Rose on that dance floor and dance the night away -as normal couples do. "Doctor, I'm sorry." His attention flared back on Rose who was looking a bit sheepish.

He smiled softly, grabbing her hand over the table. "Don't be." He frowned. "'S just.." He looked around. "As much as I really want this with you. It's not what I had planned for us tonight."

Rose frowned too. "Did you have something else planned?"

"No... Yes.. I just… wanted to give you a normal date, like... normal couples do." Rose licked her lips and smiled at him and there went his lustful thoughts again. He couldn't help leaning closer over the table.

"But, we are not a normal couple, Doctor." Rose said in a husky voice. "That's what I like about us and if you force me into a normal setting," Rose gave him a very raunchy smile that made him shiver and she too, leaned closer. "I will rebel and go down on you under this very table." It was the Doctor's turn to lick his lips. His breath was so warm and his thoughts were spinning.

She was probably right. Of course they weren't your typical, normal, human couple. But he had to ask himself, was he trying to reach so hard into normalcy for Rose, or for himself? A part of him did want to have a taste at the _normal_ life he was always so curious about but never could've dream of having. It was, in a way, his last great adventure.

Rose fell back in her seat and she looked at him with a hunger he couldn't resist. "So?" She asked, smiling devilishly. "What's next?"


	3. Swirls and twirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose makes peace with her fears**

The same fears had been assailing Rose since they left home. The same daunting idea that the Doctor would get bored, that this life -a life of opening doors and pulling chairs and routines and dishes cleaning and electricity bills and boring dinner dates- would be the end of him.. of them. How could the Doctor want this after a millennia of adventure and exploration?

What did she have to offer, now that traveling in his Tardis was out of the question? It kind of hurt when the Doctor asked her to stop teasing him with her foot under the table. She was actually doing it to give him a sense of adventure, to show him that this slow life on Earth might still be fun, she needed to show him that she was still special, still filled with surprises and spunk.

He could rely on her to bring the 'spice of life' he might crave for. It still stung, a few minute later as the Doctor was pulling her to the dance floor, using this slow melody as an excuse to wrap her close to him and sway to the soft rhythm. It still stung, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. The Doctor looked as if he was floating on a cloud of bliss, not the same bliss she had put him into earlier, but a calm and peaceful bliss, as if everything was right in the world when he was in her arms.

Was this really because of her? She smiled at his goofy grin and settle against his chest, one hand over his single heart and a cheek on his shoulder. He did say that he wanted them to have a normal date after all. She smiled again. He really didn't have a clue on what normal could be these days. There was not as much requirement as there use to be. He was more into the 'formal' date than the 'normal' date, she thought.

The Doctor kissed her softly on the cheek. They would be alright. It might not always be easy, but they would be okay. They would make it work. She kissed him back on his neck and shivered when his hand spread across her back and he made her tip backwards. She laughed as a strong warmth filled her abdomen. She loved him so much. Her hand found purchase around the back of his neck and she kissed him fully on his lips as soon as he brought her back up.

He smiled against her mouth, opening up and tasting, and she moaned. "I love you so much." Rose said. And both his hands came up on each side of her face and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He was playing with a stray strand of her hair as they continued to sway to the music, never letting go of each other's gaze. They stayed like this for a long moment. Rose was mesmerized by the amount of emotions she saw in his eyes, completely breathless in front of this bare trust and profound fondness. She hoped he could see the same in her eyes as well.

"What did you plan to do next?" Rose asked him a bit conspiratorially.

The Doctor pulled her back to him, strong hands on the small of her back. "Dunno." Her hands came up over his shoulders, awaiting his answer with a lingering curiosity. "We could travel the world together, or buy ourselves a farm and raise sheeps." The Doctor gave her a smile and she frowned. That's not what she meant with her question, she wanted to know what he had planned next in this 'normal' date, still she let him talk. This was getting interesting. "We could rent a flat in the middle of London and I could work as a physics teacher at a renowned university, or we could stay at the mansion and work for Torchwood." He laughed. "Rose, whatever you want, as long as I am with you!"

Rose started breathing again. She didn't realized she had stopped. Was he asking her to choose what they'd do next with their lives? She didn't have time to finish her thoughts and breathe away her worries, the Doctor gave a twist of his arms and made her swirl. She laughed as her long skirts flew around her legs and he caught her back between strong arms and wanting lips.

Yeah, she thought, kissing him deeply, whatever they choose to do, they would be ok, as long as they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
